


Autumn's Embrace

by Ruunkur



Series: Seasons of What Ifs [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: I'm bad at writing kids, character death of a minor character, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: They had been friends, but they drifted apart.A chance meeting brings them together again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Seasons of What Ifs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640443
Kudos: 12





	Autumn's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Some short Felix/Dimitri, Autumn and the new growth it brings, even if everything dies.
> 
> As you can see, I have been _super_ busy at work. So busy.
> 
> Need to read Winter's Delight. This is the second of three Alternate Endings.
> 
> Fair warning, I did not edit this one.

Felix fixed his eyes on the golden leaves in the distance, leaning against the railing as people sing inside.

He should be inside, should be celebrating with the others, but too many people had driven him outside in the desire to escape.

“Ah, Felix.”

He turned when he heard the door open, his gaze sweeping over the man that was hovering in the open doorway.

“Ingrid would like to know if you would like a slice of cake.” Dimitri stated, glancing from Felix to the party going on behind him.

Felix let out a grunt, straightening and turning to face Dimitri. “I still have a dislike of sweets, regardless of where they came from.”

“Of course. I will let her know.” Dimitri moved to step back inside, Felix shaking his head. The two had been doing a dance since he had first appeared that Christmas seven years ago. Even now, with Sylvie and Jasper being friends, it was still hard to see him.

“How are you, Dimitri?” Felix asked, watching as he hesitated.

“I am doing well. Jasper is adjusting to his new school.”

Dimitri hovered another moment before he stepped outside, joining Felix at the railing. He looked at the trees just beyond them, a smile touching his face.

“Did you find it… hard to adjust when his mother passed?”

The lines between them were tangled. Years of resentment having broken what bonds they had. His three childhood best friends and him, on the battlefield, part of a fight they had no idea how to handle. Dimitri, nearly dying; Felix, almost paralyzed trying to save Dimitri.

The pair of them, discharged due to medical.

Dimitri shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. He kept his weight off the railing, shifting his weight. “There… were times when it was very difficult to consider the… weight of burden that is caring for a child on my own. I suppose I was lucky in the regard that he was a very quiet child.”

Felix nodded, dragging his gaze over to Dimitri.

“How did you handle it?” Dimitri asked, ignoring Felix’s staring.

“If it weren’t for Ingrid, I wouldn’t have survived. She was… amazing.” Felix looked towards the family room, catching sight of Sylvie and waving at her.

She smiled up at him, her red hair tied back for the occasion as she waved a fork at him, pointing at the cake on the plate in front of her.

“Sylvie is a wonderful child.”

Felix let out a huff, glancing at Dimitri. “I do try. It’s… harder some days than others.”

“Does she like horseback riding?”

Felix snorted, shaking his head. “More so than I did as a child.”

“Jasper has begun taking classes. Perhaps you can look at signing her up for them as well.”

“Are you offering to pick her up and take her?” Felix asked, moving to press a hand to his back, rubbing at the knot that was forming there.

“I could do that. She and Jasper would be in the same class.”

Felix looked at Dimitri, nodding at him. “Then, send me the information and I will sign her up.”

Dimitri nodded, a smile crossing his lips. “Very well.”

*~*~*~*~*

Dimitri stood in Felix’s living room, glancing around the small space. Felix waved him to sit down, Jasper and Sylvie already scampering off to do something or another in the backyard.

“It’s always a pleasure for you to invite me over,” Dimitri murmured, sitting down on the couch.

Felix shrugged, turning to the kitchen. “Sylvie has been dying to have Jasper over. Even more so since we got the tree house up last weekend.”

“Ah, a tree house?” Dimitri asked, his gaze darting to the backdoor. There was, indeed, a treehouse situated in the large tree just in view, Sylvie already climbing up the later while Jasper shook his head.

“It is plenty safe, I can promise you that. I wouldn’t let her in it if it weren’t.” Felix glanced at Dimitri, his gaze sliding from the man to the mantle that held a single wedding picture, a single baby picture with a haggard looking Felix holding the baby, and an urn nestled between the two.

“I must admit, I was… surprised by the invitation.” Dimitri’s gaze swung back to where Felix was standing in the kitchen, his head in the fridge as he looked at what he could make for dinner that night.

“Our children were good friends. It was bound to happen at some point. Sit, you’re making me nervous.”

Dimitri opened his mouth before he took a seat, folding his hands in his lap. “I do not mean-”

Felix let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s been… years since we’ve seen each other outside of holidays and birthday parties.”

Felix turned, pulling out stuff to make a simple meal, setting the thawed chicken on the counter.

“Yes, and I want to thank you for…”

Felix waits for Dimitri to finish, but lets the sentence hang when he doesn’t.

*~*~*~*~*

“I’m sorry, what happened?” Felix sat up in the bed, turning to look at the alarm clock. It was still early in the morning, the time reading just before two.

Dimitri was on the other end of the line, his breathing quick. “There was… an accident and I need to- could you watch-”

Felix held up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Start at the beginning. Who had an accident?” Felix asked.

“My father. There was a car accident as he was returning home.”

Felix nodded, sitting up. “Do you need me to pick Jasper up or are you capable of dropping him off?”

“I am going to drop him off.”

Felix nodded. “Take a breath. Are you able to drive to your father?”

Dimitri was silent, Felix letting out a breath. “Here, I’ll come get you and Jasper. Where is your father?” Felix asked, already pulling on clothes from the day before. He grimaced as he pulled the phone away from his ear to tug on a shirt, placing it back against it when he heard Dimitri’s voice.

“-hospital.”

“Didn’t quite catch that, come again?” Felix asked.

“Blue Lion hospital,” Dimitri said once more, “he’s… they’re not sure of his…”

Felix nodded, pulling on socks and walking out of his bedroom. He knocked on Sylvie’s door, the ten year old whining as Felix walked in.

“Keep talking, Dimitri.”

He heard the startled noise of Dimitri as Felix roused Sylvie.

“What… do you want me to talk to you about?” he asked.

“Anything. Come on Sylvie, we have to go somewhere. You can go back to sleep in the car.” Sylvie grunted but opened her eyes, looking at Felix before following instructions.

It was easy to get to the car after that, Dimitri’s voice rambling in Felix’s ear as he started the car, keeping the phone pressed to his ear. After several months of back and forth from Dimitri’s to his own place, he was able to navigate it just fine.

“We’re outside. Come on out.”

Felix only set the phone down as he saw Dimitri come out, Jasper following in confusion, a jacket thrown on over his own pajamas. The pair got into the car, Sylvie already back asleep.

“Where are we going?” Jasper asked, sliding into the backseat of the car.

Felix glanced at Dimitri, grimacing when he saw the stare the man was giving. “It seems as if there was an accident, with your grandfather.”

“Is he okay?” Jasper asked, eyes wide as he glanced at his father.

Felix shook his head. “That’s what we’re going to do now. We’re going to check up on him and see how he’s doing.”

Jasper nodded, Dimitri snapping back to attention when Felix touched his shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*

Dimitri stared at the ground, turning his head when Felix stepped next to him.

“He lived a good life.”

There was a grunt, Dimitri turning away. Felix reached out, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“It was an accident, unfortunate as it was. Things happen, Dimitri.”

“Things.”

Felix let out a sigh, dropping his wrist. “Will you turn into the beast that you were, Dimitri?”

His voice lashed out, cold in the early summer rain.

Felix wondered why it was always raining when sad things happened.

“I-”

“You are going through a hard time, Dimitri. But… you can’t give up. You have a family to think of. Your son is still here. Have you spoken to him since last night?” Felix asked, voice softer.

The words were ones he had once been told, Ingrid flashing in his thoughts. She was there as well, gathered with the others around the table as they spoke of the joy that was Lambert’s life. Rodrigue stood in the background, watching his son.

Felix turned his head to look over his shoulder, meeting his father’s gaze before he turned back to Dimitri, still staring into the distance.

“Dad?”

Felix turned when he heard Sylvie’s voice, the girl glancing from him to Dimitri before she shrank back under his stare.

“What is it Sylvie?” he asked, turning to her.

“Jasper won’t come out of the bathroom. He keeps crying, but he won’t listen to me.”

Felix nodded, his gaze darting to Dimitri once more. “I’ll go see if I can talk to him. Go find uncle Glenn, will you?”

She nodded, glancing at Dimitri once more before scampering off. Felix brushed his hands on his pants, leaving Dimitri to stare out the window as he walked towards the bathroom. He stepped inside the room, his gaze darting across the way before he found the one occupied stall.

“Jasper?” he asked, voice seeming to echo around him.

The sniffling stopped for a moment, movement following before it resumed.

“Go away.”

“Sylvie said you wouldn’t come out of the bathroom. Could you… talk to me?” Felix asked.

“Dad’s not…”

Felix tilted his head at the statement, the rest of it lost to more shuffling and noises. He wondered, briefly, if Ingrid ever felt like she was trapped between a rock and a wall, dealing with Felix those months after Sylvain had died.

“Your father will be okay. But, he’s not the one I’m worried about right now. It’s you that I’m worried about. Will you talk to me?”

There was more movement, the door opening to reveal Jasper’s face.

“He hasn’t spoken to me in days since grandfather died.”

Felix nodded, his gaze darting to the bathroom door. “It’ll be okay, in time,” he murmured, “but sometimes, it takes that time.”

He shifted, moving to retreat into the stall once more. Felix gestured for him to stay still for a moment, plunging his hand into his pocket before he pulled out a piece of candy. He held it out for Jasper, the boy reaching out before he grumbled, watching as Felix took three steps backwards.

“I’ll give it to you if you stop hiding in the bathroom.”

Jasper frowned at him in confusion, glancing towards the door again. “Will dad be okay?” he asked, coming out of the stall.

“It’ll take time.”

He nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets and stepping out with Felix from the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*

“Felix.”

Felix turned when he heard his name, watching as the man came towards him. He opened his mouth, taking a step back as Dimitri stopped before him.

The man who he hadn’t seen in three months, whose child had practically taken to living at his home while Dimitri went through his moods.

Who Felix had left a nasty voicemail for and then offered him a number for a very good therapist.

“Dimitri.”

He stopped when Felix acknowledged him, looking almost taken aback. With a glance around, he moved forward the last few steps, hanging his head in disgrace.

“I… apologize for my behavior these last few months. They were… unbefitting of me as a person.”

“Jasper was worried about you.”

Dimitri shrunk back at the mention of his son, his eye flitting across the parking lot. With a sigh, he lowered his head, closing his eye.

“I…”

“For the first six months, I didn’t even refer to Sylvie by her name.”

Dimitri jerked his head up when Felix spoke, his pupil wide.

“Grief… makes you do stupid things. It does not excuse the behavior, but it can make you do stupid things. What did you need, Dimitri?”

Dimitri swallowed, taking a step towards him. “I want… to be a better friend and father.”

Felix let out a hum, watching him before he turned back to this car. “Jasper and Sylvie are at riding lessons. I was going to pick them up. Would you like to come with me?”

Dimitri nodded, sliding into the passenger seat of the car. Felix got in as well, wondering where they would land.

*~*~*~*~*

“You didn’t.”

Felix shifted his grip on the drink, listening to the laughter around him. It was autumn once more, the table set for two in the busy restaurant.

He had been ever so grateful to Ingrid for watching both Jasper and Sylvie. Dimitri sat across from him, a blush on his face as he stammered over his words.

“It’s not like I wanted to-” he began.

Felix shook his head, letting out a tsk’ing sound. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I can’t believe you did it.”

Dimitri let out a sigh, dropping his gaze to the table. “That’s the worst first date story I’ve heard.”

“I ended up marrying her, thank you very much.” Dimitri’s eye glittered as he looked up at Felix. “How was the first date with Sylvain, if mine was so terrible?”

Felix opened his mouth, closing it. “Sylvain was a crier when he got drunk, when we were younger. Picture us sitting in father’s living room, listening to a thunderstorm with a bottle of rum between us. He wanted to know why I would cut my oh so pretty hair. Not that it mattered. It was only an inch or so that I cut.”

Dimitri laughed, shaking his head. “Are you happy, Felix?”

Felix pursed his lips, setting his cup down and reaching across the table, taking Dimitri’s hand. “I am happier than I have been in several years. And yourself?”

Dimitri opened his mouth, glancing away with a blush. “I.. thank you, Felix. You have made this more pleasurable-”

“I’m sure I can make you moan before the night is out.” Felix cut in, waggling his eyebrows. Dimitri stared, Felix pulling his hand away to pick up his wine.

“To new beginnings.”

“New beginnings,” Dimitri repeated, the pair clinking their glasses together.

Felix smiled, relaxing in his seat as they ordered their food.


End file.
